The Wager
by Meer14
Summary: A passing thought crossed my mind which is why i made this fic about emmett and jasper they like to bet around so this fanfic shows that you shouldnt bite off more than u can chew hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it..reviews people!


I had a passing thought and I decided to make a fanfic about it, hope you like it. It's about Jasper and Emmett this is post end of eclipse and start of braking dawn.

Naughty thoughts bear naughty humorous stories, Edward once mentioned to Bella that jazz and Emmett loves to bet around this is a follow up to that. Also just pretend Alice hasn't ordered Bella's dress yet contrary to the book. (Eclipse) also, I used bunnies coz they always procreate ha-ha.

THE BET

Jasper and Emmett were out hunting that night just the two of them, w/c doesn't happen often; usually Emmett goes with Edward or Esme and Carlisle; those two _almost always_ hunt together. The newborns were eliminated and his Alice was safe and Emmett was well, Emmett. Alice was very giddy and he smiled at the memory of her before he and em went hunting.

"Oh, jazz guess what?" she said her excitement emanating from her in colossal tidal waves, he smiled and she didn't wait for his reply, she was too ecstatic.

"Bella and Edward will _get_ married and I'm the one who's planning it!" and she threw her arms and legs around me I chuckled "congratulations Alice" I said wrapping my arms around her slender waist, it was just pass 8pm and I was packing for my "hiking trip" with Emmett up on our room.

"I am _**so **_happy, I wanted to tell you first, and do you _really_ have to leave?" she pouted prettily

"I'll miss you no matter how long I'll be gone; but at least you'll be busy" I smiled

"I know but still..." she pouted

"Don't worry, we'll be close by I won't go too far to hunt" jasper said soothingly

"I miss you already" Alice said kissing him on his lips and jasper couldn't resist her gesture and he crushed her on his arms and kissed her passionately and pushed her towards the cabinet door pinning her there her hands gripped my hair and pressed herself closer to me. Somebody knocked and entered our room. Emmett.

"Hey jasper-, oh, sorry don't let me interrupt your little session." He chuckled and closed the door

Normally this would have annoyed me but I just smiled at my Alice, she hesitantly climbed down from me after giving me a brief kiss and hug.

"I'll wait for Bella and Edward outside" she murmured as she closed the door behind her I sighed cursing Emmett to the pits. I continued packing as Emmett said he'll meet me by his jeep up front. Alice was sitting up front of our house as I deposited my bag on the jeep Emmett already has the engine running. I went back to Alice on the porch step she smiled as I approached

"Waiting" she said pouting again

"Soon" jasper said and gave her a goodbye kiss

And Emmett and I were off.

I stopped as I caught the scent of our prey. As we hunted our preferred prey a thought occurred to me and it would be the perfect revenge for our interrupted making out session. "Hey Emmett how about a bet?" jasper challenged

"Awesome!! Bring it" Emmett said smiling

"I would bet that you wouldn't last three weeks without touching Rosalie" jasper said smugness in his words

That shut Emmett up his smile faded but he instantly smiled again

"Really, But how long can _you_ stand not touching Alice?" Emmett fired back jasper rolled his eyes

"As if that's gonna be a problem between _us_, I swear you two are always at it like bunnies" jasper fired back

"Hey don't blame me if I have a very healthy sex life it's not a crime" Emmett said defensively

"Yet. With you two it _should_ be, you don't know how annoying it is when you both feel particularly lustful towards each other" jasper said exasperated

Emmett chuckled

"So how out that bet?" jasper reminded him

Emmett sobered again "don't be ridiculous jasper, have you finished hunting your food?" Emmett said sidetracking

Jasper rolled his eyes "I didn't think there would come a time when I would win so easily. (tsk2) how disappointing"

"Hey no, wait I didn't say I wont do the bet!" Emmett replied hotly

"What about it? Your call" jasper teased

"Fine" Emmett said

"Excellent! It s _almost _like abstaining from killing humans" jasper said smugly

"Conditions, limitations, duration" Emmett recited

"Alright conditions: No touching in _any_ disgustingly wicked way Meaning NO fornication in _any_ way, NO Tongue-Kissing, NO Touching, and NO Nothing! Limitations: Holding hands, peck on lips or cheeks, arm on the shoulders, hugs- in short innocent PDA's and by the way, peck means exactly that; not longer than 2 seconds. And if our wives initiate the contact its up to us to resist For 3 weeks starting of course; the moment we walk through the door" jasper recited promptly

Emmett processed it for a minute and finding no loophole; finally hung his head and conceded defeat.

"The same goes for me of course" jasper interceded

"Ya right! Like you'll miss Alice from what I heard she's going to be planning Edward and Bella's wedding no fair!" Emmett cussed

"Alice and I do _almost_ the same things you and rose do; intimate gestures, we're just not as showy and obvious like you two, and we _are_ concerned about privacy than anything else not like _you,_ so don't talk like this isn't hard for _me _especially since I'll be feeling her feelings in addition to everybody else's!" jasper said defensively

Emmett, jasper realized wasn't obviously made for tactful discussions; it simply wasn't his forte to think and annalize; but he seemed to get the difficulty I was going to be experiencing and seemed pacified by my hardship to equal to his.

"Okay fine give me a day before _we_ start the bet" Emmett said

"No" jasper said simply as they made their way back to the jeep

"Aww Come _ON_! 3 WEEKS!" Emmett complained

"No" jasper replied

"Half?" Emmett pleaded

"NO!" jasper shouted exasperated "Are you trying to downplay the bet?" jasper challenged

"No!" Emmett replied hotly

"Then suck it up kid and shut the fuck up" jasper said

"Fine!" Emmett said annoyed at the depravity he was about to be subjected to; he only agreed because of his pride

As they made their way home and jasper could almost guess Emmett's thoughts warring on how he could survive 3 weeks without sex and other intimacies. Jasper has a strategy of course; with Alice busy it would be easier but harder at the same time, they both love each other deeply and they _are_ intimate with each other but they are more concerned with privacy; it's just not as _hard_ for them to abstain and all. Unlike Emmett and Rosalie their PDA's are very rare, because they didn't feel the need to show their affection for each other every minute they feel like it _One _of his many advantages.

"_If _you win; _you_ get that serious match you were dying to force upon me and if _I _do win (jasper chuckled and looked at Emmett and Emmett understood what he meant)"

"AWW man!" Emmett said

As they got home jasper and Emmett deposited their gear inside the house.

Emmett's mood was a disastrous jumble & as we entered the house he went to find his wife and I imitated his deed. Alice and Esme were on the 2nd floor and I rushed to the 2nd floor to greet her; she smiled as she looked up from stacks of paper before her. I kissed her on the lips and she smiled when I pulled away suddenly.

"Hey I wasn't done kissing you jazz" Alice said teasing

"I am assuming you already know the bet we and em have agreed upon?" jasper said raising a brow

"Sure do; that was naughty jazz" Alice said slyly

Jasper smiled at her and said "may I help you?"

"Nah, I got these; I'll call you when _I_ need help with anything; mwah" Alice said blowing him a kiss

Jasper gave her a fleeting smile and said "see you" and went to their room to unpack and change, on maintaining their room Alice had only one rule: be clean, and he adamantly followed that rule not because he has to but because he wanted to. Their bed was a little messed up and smiled at the memory of what took place in that bed just 48 hours ago when unexpectedly; they were left alone at the house for almost 3 hours, Edward and Bella were at their meadow, Rosalie & Emmett were out somewhere probably making out, as were Carlisle and Esme date night for them. Jasper has never seen a love that could equal to what Carlisle feels for Esme; its almost as strong as the love I feel for my Alice ah _my_ Alice; Alice assured me that no one would bother us; ahhh one of the best nights of his existence.

He straightened up the bed, a grin still on his face, at the memory and as he looked around he noticed the laundry basket was a bit full, he went down & placed the basket on the laundry room. _One_ thing about the _many_ things about being a vampire you perform every little chore without making haste because you have _so_ much time. That's why their house was _always_ clean. When there was finally nothing left for him to do he scanned the house. Emmett and Rosalie were at the garage, Emmett disgruntled and Rosalie irritated, Bella and Edward were on their way to their meadow _Again_, Carlisle on his study, Esme and Alice were still busy on the 2nd floor. So he was alone; he has no choice but to occupy himself with whatever available employment were at his disposal. It's gonna be a long week he sighed.

As the days passed by Emmett and Rosalie grew surlier and surlier to his amusement, Edward was of course oblivious for he was blissful at his impending wedding although he asked both of _us_ for advice regarding his honeymoon. I smiled again at the memory; Jasper and Emmett were "invited" by Edward to go pick up the wedding clothes for the men as Alice instructed them to do. When they were alone in the car with him Edward suddenly related Bella's condition to their "bargain" I could tell he was very uncomfortable with the whole thing, nevertheless we gave him our personal advice from _our_ experiences and I suddenly remembered our bet; when he read my train of thoughts laughed and teased & taunted Emmett a lot which effectively stopped Emmett from making fun of Edward's predicament. Everybody was involved in various pursuits throughout the incoming weeks. With the incoming wedding everyone was busy since Alice and Esme was the _only_ one planning the event, Rosalie who was frustrated at Emmett who apparently refused to sleep with her the other day was sulking on the garage even Edward noticed the changes in both of them. The weeks progressed on.

But alas Emmett apparently lost. The particulars are quite amusing as Rosalie seduced his apparently almost unwilling husband. He was depraved for almost 2 weeks but didn't make the 3rd. Jasper wins, and he apparently gets the yacht from Emmett for a week since Alice and he would be going to the Caribbean after the wedding. Emmett hates lending his yacht and so he was pissed and relieved at the same time; sex is like food for Emmett an absolute need and therefore necessary.

The boat ride was a reward because he would have Alice all to himself and for a week; not bad for an abstinence of almost 2 weeks.


End file.
